


Keine Lust

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Friendship, Massage, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Schneider is having a bad day. He doesn't feel like doing anything or seeing anyone.Paul and Oliver decide to join him anyway, helping Schneider to relax enough to fall asleep today.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Keine Lust

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a page where you can give Rammstein prompt ideas. Anyone can visit and give ideas and anyone can fill the prompts. So post them or browse them if you feel like it: https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html

Schneider sits at his practice drums motionlessly, as he had been doing for several minutes now. Instead, he’s just blindly staring into the distance. He’s been feeling off all day and the universe had noticed. He’d slipped the last stair of the staircase this morning, he opened a bottle of coke to have it spraying everywhere and while he’d been leaning forward to check one of the drawers for his glasses, his phone had slipped out and the screen had broken.

Originally, then, Schneider had turned to his practice set to get his frustration out of his system. Even that hadn’t gone according to plan, however. Just as he’d taken a seat, he broke off the holder for his sticks. Instead of doing anything about it, he’d simply sat back and had assumed the position he’s now still in. 

The position, Schneider realizes after blinking slowly as his mind begins to register something, that Oliver and Paul find him in. Schneider barely suppresses a sigh, not in the mood to join them on one of their pranks or for Oliver to offload Paul onto him to get some rest for himself. He’s in no mood to entertain or be social. Hell, he’s not even in a mood to be awake. 

“I can fix your holder. Move aside,” Paul says. Schneider honestly feels too lethargic to protest, so he gets up and walks away from his kit, making room for Paul. He briefly debates leaving the room altogether, though he decides against it. Paul is indeed quite handy, but he has a tendency to ‘fix’ more than actually needs fixing. 

Schneider merely leans against the wall, and neither of the men who intruded into the room speak either. Instead, Oliver is leaning against the wall opposite to Schneider and Paul is only humming slightly to himself as he reattaches the holder, despite the hole it was originally meant to be attached with having broken off. The melody of his humming isn’t one that Schneider recognizes, but Schneider appreciates that Paul isn’t trying to hold a conversation like he usually is. 

It takes only a minute or two before Paul gets up, tests the holder and then leans back down to gather the sticks that had fallen out, putting them back in. Schneider somehow wishes it’d taken longer, because now the guitarist is facing him with a big smile. 

“There, all fixed. Now let’s get your mood fixed.” Paul’s voice is cheerful enough it makes Schneider’s eyes narrow and Paul’s smile shrinks a little, though he still approaches Schneider and reaches out to grab his shoulders, pulling him off the wall. “I promise you won’t have to talk.” 

Schneider doesn’t resist his sigh this time, but he’s still too lethargic to protest Paul’s directing of him. Instead, Schneider is soon lead into Paul’s room, where Oliver enters too. Schneider narrows his eyes again, glancing between the two suspiciously. Paul merely grins as he holds up his hands in a sign of innocence. 

“Oh, would you relax, Schneider? We’ve known each other long enough, haven’t we? I know how you get when you’re in a mood. So does Oli. We’re just here to help you get to sleep.”

“I don’t need your help to go to sleep,” Schneider grumbles, speaking for the first time- well, today, he realizes. His voice clearly gives that fact away, too, his voice croaking as he does so. Paul arches an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Actually, my friend, if you were able to go to sleep at the moment, I’m damn sure you’d already be tucked into bed. Now, go on. Lay down. We’ll help you get to sleep.” Schneider gives another suspicious look between the two. Paul poses a good point, however. They’d known each other a long time and, however much Paul likes to have chaos around him, he’s able to keep himself down when it’s needed by his bandmates. And Oliver is always pleasantly calm company to have around either way. Schneider nods and makes his way over to the bed, ignoring Paul’s pleased smirk which he catches in the mirror. 

“Take off your shirt,” Oliver instructs before Schneider can lay in the bed. Schneider nods again, having expected as much. It’s not the first time Oliver helps him to relax. He takes off his shirt and drapes it across the desk chair before he lays down on his stomach.

There’s some rummaging in the room while Schneider closes his eyes and enjoys the cool fabric of Paul’s sheets against his skin. He’s not feeling particularly warm, but the feeling of cool fabrics against his naked skin always has calmed Schneider.  
After a few mostly silent moments, the bed dips when Oliver joins him on it. The bed also dips on the other side, Paul sitting down against the headboard with a scented candle. It’s not lit yet, but Paul easily retrieves a lighter from his pocket to change that. The scent of the candle is unknown as of yet, since Paul’s holding the candle in such a way most of the label is faced away from Schneider, but judging by the colour and the fact that it must be Oliver’s, it’s not difficult to deduct it’s a sea scent of some type.  
There’s the sound of a cap being opened and closed in short succession. There’s no noise of the bottle being set down anywhere though, so Oliver must’ve tossed it back on the bed beside him. Schneider already feels himself relax a little as he hears Oliver rub his hands together.

Schneider closes his eyes as Oliver’s hands touch his shoulders, adding a little pressure before sliding his long fingers down. It really is just the slightest bit of pressure. Oliver is always keen on spreading the massage oil before he begins the genuine massage. Paul meanwhile begins to hum and the same melody he’d been humming before begins to fill the room. Or- the bed, at least. Paul’s only humming softly, after all. 

Oliver trails his hand across Schneider’s back several times before he presses the palm of his hands into Schneider’s shoulder, all the way at the top, working his way down in a straight line, keeping the pressure even. Oliver then makes a fist and trails his hands up along the same way as he went down, applying slightly more pressure. Oliver presses his palms into Schneider’s shoulders again, though this time he flares his fingers out, his hands trailing away from Schneider’s spine and down the sides. And then back up again with his fists. Oliver falls into a repetitive rhythm, but the repetitiveness certainly doesn’t stop Schneider from eliciting a pleased sigh. The scent of the candle is beginning to fill the air as well, and Schneider had guessed correctly. The scent of a sunny day on the beach soon fills Schneider's nose.

Between the massage, the scent and the melody that Paul continues to hum, Schneider feels his anxious energy fading. As relaxation takes a stronger hold on Schneider, he finds that his eyelids are becoming heavy. The company of his friends is soothing and the fact that they’re here, helping him get through his bad day is definitely even better. It’s good to know they’re there for him on the bad days without expecting anything in return. Schneider gives a contented sigh and slinks further into relaxation, making it easy for sleep to catch a hold of him.


End file.
